celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Faction Page Template
Tips for Filling In Sections Infobox: The info box has two places for pictures; the first one is used for the banner/stamp image and the second one for a pic of the headquarters. The Alignment '''field should be ranked on the board's alignment scale. The '''Faction Level '''is the level assigned by staff according to the combined battle levels of the members. The '''Leaders field is where the leaders' names are listed. The Members field is a number value of the amount of members (it is advised that this number is the amount of members that were counted when Faction Level was last adjusted). Headquarters '''is the location faction forum uses, like Crimea Castle for the NO. The '''Territories and Tokens fields are number values of the amount that the faction owns. Just after Infobox: The paragraph just after the infobox should describe what type of faction it is and what their objectives are. Pulling information from the faction's formation app that will not be on the rest of the page is a good idea. "Faction is a type of faction that aims to do somethings" Faction History: This section is specific to the members of the faction. It includes events leading up to the formation of the faction, the formation itself, and how members have joined and interacted with each other. Think of it as a company's "About Us" page. Multiverse Involvement: This section is the history of the faction's action in the greater Multiverse. This will include takeovers, acts or war, and any events that were open to the public. This section shows off the influence of the faction on the board. Bonus section; Incorporated Influence: This is a section that you will have to add yourself using the Heading 2 format. This section is good for factions that use different tech, magic, and just plain old concepts from multiple canons. If the faction is filled with samurai and space marines, describe which parts of those canons apply to the faction. See Multiverse Garden's page for an example. Headquarters: This section is all about describing the building, country, or even world that the faction's HQ is on. If the HQ is on its own little world, then more description should be provided. This is also the best place to describe the defenses of the HQ. Use this section to tell people everything they need to know should they try to just "walk into Mordor". Members and Roles: This section is simply a bulleted list of members and sometimes former members. You just need to type next to the name to describe their role within the faction if need be. Territories: Another bulleted list of the Territories that the faction owns. Another section for Tokens can be added after this one using the Heading 2 format. External links: This section should link to topics that the faction should have pinned up in their HQ, such as Member List, Treasury, Faction Registration Form. Of course, it can provide a link to Faction Headquarters forum itself. Paused 14:26, March 30, 2012 (UTC)